


Prejudice

by Anonymous



Series: Prejudice [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Polygamy, References to Depression, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: /"You're pretty bad at hiding it, you know."//"..Hiding what?"//"Come on, Josh." Tyler shakes his head slightly. "You know. You like boys, anone can tell."/-Josh Dun isn't gay. Even if he was, even if he wanted to be, he can't be gay- with a homophobic family, fate ensures this.His new neighbour Tyler Joseph, the mysterious emotional wreck, is a completely different story.When the two meet, stars allign and other things fall apart. It comes to a point where Joshua has to ask himself- is he gay? And, if he is; how will the world around him take it?Between supportive friends and dissaproving relatives, a dead queer brother and past relationships, this is the story of an unjustified love amid two boys and the concequences that follow.





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> (Tw: Refrences to mental health and self harm, homophobic slurs and actions, sexual scenes and coarse language.)
> 
> Please credit me, /aesthetic_and_poetic/, if you'd like to refrence this work in any way. I know I can't stop anyone, but please don't post other copies of it elsewhere, I spent a lot of hours on it and I hope you can appreciate that.
> 
> This is a story based on homophobic stereotypes and sexual confusion. I know it's not exactly the most original story out there, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it just as much.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes, it's unedited as of now. Hoping to edit it later.
> 
> Above all, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Kyra ☼

Josh Dun sits at the bleachers with the boys, cigarette in hand as they talk about anything and everything. Everyone's laughing, laughing at some stupid joke Gerard made about Josh and Brendon getting together. Josh is laughing, too, laughing and shaking his head. 

"Really, though," Joshua says, rubbing his eye, "I'm not gay, man."

"Yeah, sure you're not," Gerard snorts. "Sure."

Josh puts out his cigarette and furrows his eyebrows. "Really. I'm not into that shit."

"Okay, Josh, we get it." Patrick Stump shrugs. "It's your sexuality."

"Yeah, well," Mikey Way, Gerard's younger brother says, "We all know Patrick's as straight as a rainbow."

"Is that another leprechaun joke? I swear to God, I'll kick your ass-"

"Calm down, 'trick,"

Josh snickers at the whole situation. How'd he manage to get idiots like this as friends? How lucky could he get? Even if he was offered a better, more sane friend group, he'd still choose this haphazard crew any day. Joshua is a punk-ish bad boy, being stereotypical. As are all of the boys, the whole lot of them- they smoke, their hair is dyed, hell, they're even in a band. He looks over at them from his seat on the bleachers.

First up is Brendon Urie, lead singer. He's a slim, fit guy with an addiction to drinking, parties and sex. He looks the part, with naturally black hair dyed a navy dark blue (all the guys went to the hairdressers together to get their hair dyed). He's bisexual, apparently, but Josh doesn't mind. Josh isn't into that stuff, but he's supportive of it.

Next, Gerard Way, backup vocals. He's already dyed his hair many a time, but currently the colour is a shade of silver. He wears black a lot and smokes. His specialties are sex, drugs, and rock and roll, classically.

Patrick Stump is a respectable fellow who plays the bass guitar. Everybody calls him a leprechaun because of his senior year beard, hair dyed dark green, close to black, his structure and the fact that he constantly wears the same fedora every day. Please note he's not even Irish. He's gay and in a polygamous relationship with Mikey and Pete Wentz.

Pete Wentz, on that note, is the lead guitarist. His hair was black but is now a dark purple. He's on the basketball team, and the only one in the band in a sport. He exclusively doesn't smoke because of basketball. He's bisexual.

Ryan Ross is the awkward kid, supposedly and very obviously Brendon's fuck buddy, whom hangs out with the boys sometimes. He's mostly quiet, but when he gets drunk he's wild. One time at a party he got wasted and it was revealed he has a sick talent on the guitar. He was almost replacing Pete as guitarist for their band, when Patrick stepped in and wouldn't let it happen; a good move, because all Ryan knows on the guitar is country music. He has dark brown, plain hair and is very obviously in the closet.

Mikey Way, Gerard's younger junior brother, doesn't play anything but is the band's biggest (and only) fan. Also note that the band doesn't have a name currently, but that doesn't stop Mikey from making homemade merch with the boy's faces all over it that he actually sports and sells sometimes. Mostly to Brendon Urie fangirls and fanboys at their huge-ass school. He's bisexual.

Josh Dun himself is a shorter fellow with bright red hair. He's the drummer and sports leather jackets frequently. He smokes too often, and doesn't get much recognition aside from /that scary punk kid with the nose piercing and ear gauges/. But he'll still take it. He's straight, by the way.

"Hey, so there's a party this weekend but a bunch of freshmen are hosting," Brendon says flatly. "I don't know if it'll be any good. Other than that, we have nowhere else to go."

"Damn," Patrick sighs.

Josh shrugs, "I mean, we could give it a chance,"

"We've tried freshman parties before. There's no alcohol, no hot people, and on top of that usually no music." Gerard actually looks upset.

"Well, like, is nobody else throwing a party?" Asks Mikey, whom usually gets invited with the boys.

"No, I asked around and there's nothing," confirms Bren. A sigh of unhappiness ripples around the group.

"Can't we just go to the bar?" Asks Pete, but he's immediately shot down and reminded of their last adventure to the bar, fake ID for Mikey and all.

"That fight last weekend got us kicked out," Josh says, "Remember?"

"Oh."

"Um.." Everyone looks at Ryan, the quiet guy, when he talks. "My parents are out of town this weekend. I mean, you could come over to my place. Invite a few people.."

Josh and Brendon make eye contact, the redhead grinning. Ryan is rich, not in at all an insulting way, but the kid is loaded and everyone knows it. Hell, he lives in a mansion and everything. It's clear that more than a few people will attend, and since a party is Brendon's scene and also Josh's scene, the two of them are pleased. Gerard, whom also can enjoy a good party, is practically beaming even with a straight face.

"That'd be sick," Josh says excitedly.

"Yeah," Brendon agrees, "That'd be awesome. Thanks, Ryan." He sends the other boy a wink, and Ryan just laughs shyly and blushes. It's so utterly clichè, how in the closet he is, but Brendon says it's adorable.

Then Gerard cuts in. "Alright, enough flirting. When's this party?"

"S-sunday? Maybe at eight-"

"We'll be there," Patrick says excitedly. Pete nods in agreement, leaving Brendon to wrap his arm around Ryan and kiss his cheek, calling him a /hero/. Ryan flushes and the group swoons, except for Josh, whom just smiles a little and feels uncomfortable.

Again, he's okay with the idea of being gay. It's the act of it that creeps him out, even though it shouldn't, and he can't help but feel guilty of it. His heart is accepting, but his mind isn't and it's confusing sometimes.

The boys seem to notice this and pull away, Ryan becoming more and more flushed in the cheeks with each second. Josh runs a hand thorough his hair and looks up at the dull sky.

"Aill there be any drinks there?" Asks Pete eagerly.

"Or girls? Or boys?" Gerard grins.

"I mean, yeah.." Ryan shrugs aimlessly. "My parents have an alcohol stash."

"Cool," says Pete. "It sounds like fun."

"Yeah," agrees Josh with a small grin, 

"Can't wait."


End file.
